Internet protocol (IP) and other types of data communication networks typically employ quality of service (QoS) priorities (also referred to as QoS levels) to represent desired performance targets, such as desired error rates, latencies, jitter, etc., for different types of traffic carried by the network. Generally, higher QoS priorities identify network traffic having more stringent performance targets and, therefore, requiring more communication resources, whereas lower QoS priorities identify network traffic having less stringent performance targets and, therefore, requiring fewer communication resources. Conventionally, a communication network service provider employs a service provisioning system to negotiate or offer a particular service level agreement to a particular network user specifying certain QoS priorities for different types of network traffic exchanged by the network user. For example, a service level agreement may specify a service profile containing respective QoS priorities for best effort traffic, streaming data traffic, voice and multimedia traffic, etc. Furthermore, different network users may have service level agreements specifying different service profiles and associated QoS priorities.